


Shower me With Your Praise, and I'll Engulf you With my Love

by beelzebumon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern AU, Vanilla, awkward virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebumon/pseuds/beelzebumon
Summary: The sweaty mass of at least a couple hundred students, quietly clapped as another kid walked across the stage. It smelled of freshly cut grass. It's all kind of underwhelming and, if anything disgusting, if you asked Takumi.Oh right.He should probably mention that it's his high school graduation day, and only two members of his family showed up, and Takumi couldn't help but need to escape from the daily turmoil he has had to experience for the past three years.——Hinata and Takumi finally graduated high school. They can’t believe how proud they are of each other, and decide to celebrate.(Written two years ago)





	Shower me With Your Praise, and I'll Engulf you With my Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when Fates was super relevant/I still wrote for Fates, and I was a single and sad 16 year old. I’m 18 and not self conscious about writing smut of comfort pairings so lol I release this into the void  
> I barely edited and reread this, so if there are some inaccuracies or bad grammar bits Sorry!  
> Original notes are below ^^
> 
> ———
> 
> tbh I never thought of what the Hosidan siblings last names were, but I went with Yamaguchi because of no reason. i mean it makes sense because its a common japanese last name and it’s literal translation is nice but its also? kinda random idk  
> also Takumi's middle name is? Hoshido? i am so sorry.  
> ANYWAYS  
> Here's my first real smut. S/O to my friend Ashley for betaing this for me  
> Never written past seCOND BASE…this is some how the most i’ve written in a single fic. and its smut. Whoops. I’d appreciate critique because I’m rly wordy and idk if its too much or not enough? comments appreciated!  
> TakuHina is my life and I want everyone to know; this is from the same AU from my previous TakuHina fic, 'An unchecked Crack in the Dam leads to one hell of a flood in the future’

Takumi looked drearily off into the distance. He sighed, then shifted his gaze to the crowd surrounding his fellow classmates. 

It was graduation day.

As the droll of countless names being called continued, Takumi felt as if he was about to fall asleep. The rehearsal wasn’t even this boring…Or at least thats what the silver-haired teen thought. The gown was chaffing him, the cap made his beautiful hair look just dreadful, and to top it off all off, his friends were near the front. 

‘Lucky Bastards.’ Takumi thought with slight spite in his eyes. Them and their closer-to-the-start-of-the-alphabet last names. It sucked having the last name ‘Yamaguchi’. You’re always at the end of stuff: assemblies, school photo day, assigned seating… _graduation_. However, Takumi felt it was necessary to add, it was not nearly as bad as those with Z last names, but…Just **ugh.**

Hinata was near the front, and Oboro was close behind. It was all such a drab, as Takumi had to watch the entire group of seniors that hated him get their diploma. It sucked that only his youngest sister managed to make his graduation. Everything about this just sucked in Takumi’s opinion. He found his mother’s gaze in the crowd at the bleachers, but she didn’t seem all that attentive either. 

“Takumi Hoshido Yamaguchi.”Snapping out of his thoughts, he marched forward to go up to formally ‘graduate’ like he was instructed. His name was called. He would walk across the stage. He’d shake the principals hand. He’d walk right back down to the other side of the ceremony to sit in his other assigned seat. All according to plan.

However, The quiet clapping as Takumi stood and went to accept his lame handshake and piece of paper from his boring principal was almost heart-breaking. He was moving on, sure but it just felt…so quiet. 

He felt much better seeing that his boyfriend was hollering and clapping on the other side, the large smile warming his cold heart. Oboro was crying, but was still trying to clap anyways. 

Takumi walked back down and sat in the ‘graduated’ seating with some pride. He repressed the bad thoughts, and thought of the positives instead now. He clenched the rolled paper in his hands, glancing to the side. So what if he was the extremely neglected, slightly less successful middle child in his prodigy-prone family…He had things to be proud of, even if no one seemed to be that impressed. 

The rest of the ceremony went with little error, they all threw up their hats, they all started yelling, they all started to talk about their “after-party plans” in the large football field where the graduation was being held. 

Sakura ran up to Takumi and shrieked, “Takumiiiii!” She cooed, throwing her small arms around her brother. “You looked great up there! I’m so proud, I can’t wait to do that next year, if I do! I mean…I-It just…it looks so cool!” squealed the small pink haired girl. Her shyness began to grow as she finished and noticed that she was catching the attention of a few other people. 

“Sakura. You’re 17 now…Please try and act like it, my dear.” chided their mother. Mikoto didn’t look as thrilled as Sakura, but she also seemed to have a sense of pride. Like she was saying ‘I didnt think you could make it, but you did’ with the snide look in her eyes. However…It was enough for Takumi. It was enough. 

Mikoto bit her lip and patted Takumi on the back, giving a sickeningly sweet smile. She then took his diploma paper and turned right back around. “Dear, Sakura and I must go home now. It’s late, so she must be going to bed…and I don’t want to keep you from…” she gestured to the small and boisterous crowd that he easily recognized as his friend group. She was wrong, of course, as it was only 7:00 PM; it was obvious that she just didn’t want Sakura to get ‘tainted’ by public schooling like he was. He grimaced at the idea of being homeschooled solely by that woman. Seems like a bit much…

He dipped his head and waved goodbye to his mother, then hugged his sister tightly. “Be good, sleep well, and remember that Elise gets to see you soon.” he said and turned away from his family. Elise was Sakura’s friend from therapy. She lived a few towns over, but they both went to the same coping group…He had a feeling that there was something going on between the two, but he didn’t want to comment on it until Sakura actually introduced them.

“Yo!” Oboro called, raising her hand up as she shouted for Takumi, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I’m heading out, I got a hot date now that I’m a free woman.” the bluenette said with a slight red face. “Cute lords and ladies await me, so don’t hold up for me with Hinata. Just don’t forget…” Oboro started before leaning down to whisper something in Takumi’s ear. “Use protection.” 

She walked away with a humorous wink and a wave as Takumi’s face reddened even more. 

Hinata was the next to walk up and he gave Takumi one of the usual bear hugs, and twirled his boyfriend around. “Oh— ‘kumi! We did it!” he exclaimed as his small boyfriend was swung. Hinata gently placed Takumi back down and rubbed his nose gently on Takumi’s. They weren’t too good at PDA, so eskimo kisses were just about as ‘wild’ they got in public.

“So..Um…” Takumi wheezed, still trying to catch his breath. “Am I going over your house tonight?” he questioned with a soft voice. After two years of being together, and both Hinata and Takumi being legal adults now…Things we’re kinda different. They previously agreed that ‘when they’re out of school’ would be the ambiguous time that they…got more intimate.

“Only if you’re okay with me driving!” Hinata replied back with a cheeky grin. 

Oh god. 

Hinata’s driving skills were maybe a bit too crazy for Takumi, but somehow the brunette got his driver’s license. He sighed quietly and nodded, “Sure. One rule; no drag racing.” Takumi replied with a half-joking tone. That wasn’t anything Hinata has necessarily done before, but the idea still isn’t quite too outlandish. 

The two drove quickly to Hinata’s small suburban house, the car ride kind of quiet. A whole thick air of awkwardness settled in with them. The radio was on, but the volume was almost zero. It was only pop music. Which happened to be Takumi’s one weakness. He didn’t quite have the courage to change the dial, or to turn it completely off. So they sat in relative silence. 

Hinata looked at Takumi, watching the silver haired teen step out of the beat up truck with a slight nervous air about him. “You know it’s ok if we don’t…um… _y’know_ …right?” Hinata said. He pulled Takumi in by the shoulder and walked into his comfortable living room.

“…” Takumi looked down at his feet and fiddled with his fingers a few times before opening his mouth. “The thing is…I…want to.” he murmured with much embarrassment. 

“Don’t say that because you feel pressured, my prince.” Hinata said back, equally soft and equally embarrassed. 

Well. As they stared at each other in bare silence, one thought drew into their collective mind. 

They really were just a bunch of virgins, weren’t they? 

Takumi gingerly took Hinata’s hands into his and looked up at his boyfriend. “I really…d-do want to. I feel ready a-and…Today is special. I want it to be special for us.” he replied and smiled more genuinely. His amber eyes were glimmering in the dim sunset shining through the living room windows. “Trust me.”

With those magic words, Hinata lowered himself to meet Takumi’s lips. The brashness that HInata possessed was impressive and it was something that Takumi had learned to love and appreciate. 

As they kissed, they slowly made their way to the nearby couch; knowing it’d be best to be sitting, and then _lying down_ for the activities they had planned for the rest of the night. 

Takumi met each of Hinata’s kisses with an equal amount of lip movement. He kissed those chapped lips millions of times before, but this time it was more magic. It spread little tingles along his skin, especially his cheeks. 

Hinata pulled away first, exhaling with a quiet ‘hum’ of affection before tugging Takumi’s collar down a bit. The little bit of skin exposed was immediately attacked by Hinata’s lips. He kissed up and down the side of Takumi’s pale neck, looking for his sweet spot.

As his boyfriend did this, Takumi’s eyes grew half-lidded and he snaked his left hand into Hinata’s thick hair. The other found it’s way to Hinata’s back and pressed him closer. He let out a soft sound of pleasure, sighing.

When Takumi made a soft moan, Hinata lunged down back onto Takumi’s neck and began to gently nibble at the markless flesh. He sucked onto it as he felt the smaller one squirm a bit under him. Hinata let go of Takumi’s nape with a slight ‘pop’ sound as he admired his handiwork. The bruise was a red-purple, and it was right where the collar of Takumi’s shirt ended. He chuckled.

Takumi looked up with flustered expression, immediately pulling Hinata into a more sloppy kiss. He licked Hinata’s lips and, when given access into the other’s mouth, he quickly jutted his tongue against Hinata’s. 

Hinata rubbed his own tongue against Takumi, letting out a low moan at how close they felt. It was nice when Takumi started to take the lead; Hot even. In a playful act of retaliation, Hinata nipped at Takumi’s tongue, pulling a moan out of his boyfriend into his own mouth.

Quickly retreating his tongue back into Takumi’s own mouth, Hinata explored his mouth now. He felt Hinata run his tongue against all of Takumi’s teeth. They were clean, and only a little bit sharp. Hinata ground his hips slightly onto Takumi as they shared mouths together. He could see Takumi’s eyes roll a little bit back into his head and he broke the kiss, satisfied. 

“Haah…hah…” they pulled away, with a slight trail of saliva connecting their lips but quickly broke as they moved.

Hinata cradles his boyfriend’s head with one hand, rubbing the jawline with his index and his thumb. The other, however, was fumbling to remove his shirt while he straddled Takumi with a flushed face. He opened his own shirt then barely ripped the white button-up off of his boyfriend. 

“G-Geeze, you could just ask, Hinata.” Takumi said with his strained voice, bringing his hand up to help Hinata unbutton his shirt. His hands were only a little bit shaky, and his heartbeat clearly much faster. Once the shirt was fully opened, Hinata’s eyes had a new light to them; one of great appreciation and possibly mischief. 

Hinata latched himself onto Takumi’s dainty collarbone and nipped at each inch of it, not quite hard enough to leave a mark but enough to change the color from the usual delicate porcelain to a pink. Takumi let out a breathy sigh, attempting to shrug out of his shirt completely while letting Hinata at him. The slight wiggle that Takumi was making could only be described as _torture_ to Hinata; the way their bottom halves were grinding only ghosting a touch to Hinata’s growing hardness. 

There was possibly a single moment that Takumi thought about gently placing his garment down and being his usual neat self...before he tossed it to some unknown corner. He immediately reached for Hinata’s shirt, tugging it down before Hinata pulled back from his collarbone and undressed his top half. 

No words, other than breathy panting, were exchanged between either of them at this point. It was awkward, but at the same time it just felt right. The quiet understanding mutual, places and tugs as signs of consent or question, it was all magical in it’s own sense. Or rather, both of them were too embarrassed to verbally ask the other to take off their shirt…or…um... _pants_ at that matter. Takumi’s face grew incredibly hot. 

The brunette slowly kissed down Takumi’s body — from chest to Takumi’s soft core, then a peck on each of the smaller one’s clavicles. Sure, Takumi only ever worked out his arms due to archery, so his body was really soft and a little squishy compared to Hinata, but he loved every inch of his boyfriend. Hinata's eyes shot up to Takumi’s flustered face, one hand reaching for the waistband of Takumi’s dress pants. The silver haired teen nodded as he sighed once more, looking to the side with embarrassment. 

Takumi brought one of his hands up to his own mouth when he felt the cool air on his legs, the gravity of the situation really coming to mind now. ‘No,’ he thought, ‘No, not gravity…the importance. The importance of this moment.’ he thought, before snapping out of his hazy thinking as he felt Hinata’s teeth graze his hip bones. He felt a new arousal as Hinata left red hickeys on his hips; it’d be something that only the two of them would see…a mark that Hinata left on him. A sign of ownership. 

Hinata, of course, was able to freely explore Takumi’s legs and lower abdomen now, for the first time in what seemed like forever. He ran his calloused hands along Takumi’s thighs and relished in the trust that his boyfriend obviously gave him. Each small scar on Takumi’s legs had healed, he had never seen them until this moment. There wasn’t a single scar that looked ‘recent’ on his boyfriend’s body. Hinata flashed clear and ever-present smile on his face to Takumi before burying his face in Takumi’s milky thigh. 

This caused a quiet groan to come from the silver haired boy. “I love you.” Hinata murmured before kissing the exposed flesh, slowly snaking his way up to the top of Takumi’s leg again. 

Hinata sat back up, and Takumi mirrored the posture of his boyfriend. He was still shaking a bit, but his quaking heart wasn’t out of fear. “I love you too…You idiot…” Takumi replied with reddened cheeks. “Every single day of these two years we’ve been together, and then some.” he added. 

It was Hinata’s turn to turn red and get embarrassed; Takumi wasn’t one to be affectionate, so that kind of confession was the equivalent to an in-public handy. With those words, Hinata pinned him, leaning back down to Takumi’s bottom half and began to shake his own pants off with help of his free hand. They were also kicked off to the unattended side of his living room, other much more important things going on. 

The almost primal thought of ‘mine, mine, mine, mine, _Mine_ ’ had begun to run through Hinata’s mind as he looked down on his (now slightly sweaty) boyfriend, flushed, vulnerable, and completely relaxed in the presence of him. He repressed the urge to bite and lick and suck every single bit of pale skin he saw. ‘Keep the first time classy, Hinata. You get kinky after the second fuck,’ he thought to himself with a slight chuckle. Oboro was right, he _was_ reading too many raunchy love novels in his spare time.

Takumi found himself naturally closing his eyes as he felt Hinata climb back on top of him; his muscular and warm body well welcomed. He let Hinata keep his arms above his own head, might as well let him think he has control for a little bit more…

Hinata shifted up a bit more to play with Takumi’s completely exposed neck, biting on the hickey he had started during the start of this ordeal before removing the decorative hair accessory in Takumi’s hair. He let out a deep chuckle as he placed it gently on the coffee table, “Don’t want to forget that…” whispered Hinata in Takumi’s ear with another throaty laugh.

Forget…. _Forget…_

Oh jesus! 

Takumi shot up, attempting to shove Hinata off of him, then successfully shoving him off of the couch, and ran to his previously thrown shirt. As Hinata groaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head, he looked quizzically at his frantic boyfriend as he looked to see if he did anything wrong. He grabbed something from the shirt pocket and exhaled. He held up a green metallic square, with another one behind it; condoms. They almost forgot…condoms. Hinata almost burst into laughter before Takumi returned to their spot.

“I, um...” Takumi paused, some hesitation in his gaze. “I just want to hear from you, some...explicit consent. Y-You asked me, but, uh, I just wanna...be safe.” He said, doing his best not to get embarrassed. He just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t forcing Hinata to do anything he wasn’t ready for either. 

The brunette nodded eagerly, “‘kumi, if I’m being brutally honest, I want to share this moment with you more than anything...” Hinata said, a sparkle in his eye. “Plus I’ve thought a lot about doing this before, so...” he half-mumbled, before giving a cheeky laugh.  
After that confession, Takumi shoved Hinata down to a half-seated position and sat on the oposite edge of the couch; New confidence spurred in him. “I guess I should give you a bit of what you want then, Hinata.” he said, attempting to sound sexy rather than his usual worrywart tone. 

His slender hands found their way to Hinata’s boxers and tugged them down with some effort. Hinata’s length, now not being conformed to the fabric, was fully exposed and Takumi’s blush got all the more intense. Sure, he’d seen it before, he’s been used to seeing Hinata in less than decent dress since...well, since they were young children even…but— before he finished the thought he opened the condom wrapper and placed it onto Hinata, making eye contact with the brunette.

Hinata was more than just aroused at this point. As he watched his love hesitantly lower his mouth onto his dick, he let out a breathy groan. Takumi hesitantly licked the tip, mesmerizing Hinata immediately. Then, Takumi’s mouth wrapped around the first half of his length, and he then moaned. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed out, reaching down to grab some of Takumi’s silken hair.

Takumi wasn’t exactly new to giving blowjobs, but he was still very hesitant to bob down further than the point where he was now. He wasn’t sure if he could exactly deep throat anything…but now’s sure as hell of a good time to find out. As Hinata continued to cuss as he moved his tongue over the head and base that was in his mouth, Takumi started to take more of Hinata into his mouth. 

“—kumi,” Hinata gasped, suddenly tugging onto the hair in his hand as a jerk reaction. This caused a near-squeak to come out of Takumi, and Hinata took note of it for future reference. He felt himself buck into Takumi once, now getting a soft moan as he neared the back of Takumi’s throat.

As he started to comfortably move up and down, Takumi took in all of the sounds he was getting out of his boyfriend and basked in it. He started to suck on the length and swirled his tongue on the head as he moved up. The slight tug on his hair was more than enough encouragement, but the moans were quite the nice touch to ebb him on. He looked up, eyes half-lidded, to see Hinata gritting his teeth. ‘He’s close,’ he thought to himself slyly before coming off of Hinata with a soft ‘pop!’ and relishing in the whine that escaped Hinata’s opened mouth.

Hinata looked painfully down at Takumi, feeling like he was ready to cry. He wanted so badly to just slam Takumi’s mouth back onto him and mouth-fuck him until his throat goes hoarse, but he could tell that now wasn’t quite the right time to be as rough as he’d fantasied about countless times. However, he attempted to ignore the orgasim detail, instead taking notice that Takumi was shifting his position, and almost painstakingly teased his blue boxer briefs off; like he was giving Hinata a show.

It was evident that Takumi was getting a hard-on from the slight tent he had, so finally removing his underthings was a relief to both of them. Hinata moved to grab the ‘secret stash’ of lube he kept in the coffee table drawer. His dad left him home alone often, so, as any other teenage boy with raging hormones, he kept some supplies whenever he needed…relief…but for once he was going to be using it for it’s intended purpose. 

Takumi was fidgeting slightly as he waited for Hinata, fully nude in his boyfriend’s _dad’s_ house. He felt Hinata grab his hand and he met the stunning eyes of his lover. Unexpectantly, Hinata pulled him back down onto the couch and brought his other hand to Takumi’s lips.

“Open for me,” Hinata whispered as Takumi gingerly parted his mouth and Hinata placed a few of his digits into it. “Now suck.” he commanded and held Takumi a bit tighter. 

His confident facade failing him, he looked half-heartedly to the side and let out a nervous laugh. “I-I read online that I need to…prep you…and I don’t want to be...too cold.” he mumbled and pulled his neck back slightly to awkwardly look at Takumi, who didn’t need much explanation anyways. 

This position was honestly a bit weird with Takumi’s one hand being wrapped around half of Hinata’s shoulder and the other straight against his side, so he attempted to half hug him once Hinata left his mouth. He heard a click from the bottle of lube opening and then closing, and Takumi sighed, feeling calmer finally. He felt a lot more comfortable down, shutting his eyes and breathing in Hinata’s natural musk and sighing once more.

“Okay…Um…I’m going in?” Hinata said as caring as he could muster with such an uncomfortable wording. He waiting for Takumi to nod in conformation, then put a single, and well lubricated finger into Takumi, “T-Tell me when to move?” he asked half as a command half as a suggestion.

 

Takumi let out a slight gasp as Hinata’s finger entered him and buried himself deeper into the brunette’s shoulder. As Hinata worked him more and more open, he groaned with an open mouth and sighed softly. 

“I’m adding another finger, okay?” Hinata murmured as he held Takumi. This was a delicate process for them both, but with each passing second Hinata felt himself growing embarrassingly harder. “J-Just go…” his boyfriend muttered into his shoulder. 

As the second finger inserted itself into Takumi’s ass, he felt his eyes droop slightly in pleasure. Takumi’s hips bucked as Hinata’s pace grew slightly more and he let out another quiet moan. Takumi’s toned arms squeezing Hinata tighter and closer. 

Hinata smiled to himself, and withdrew his fingers from Takumi. He tilted his head to kiss Takumi’s temple and said, “Now get your back onto the couch, _unless you want me fucking you from behind like some kind of dog_.” he said huskily, before licking the outer shell of Takumi’s ear. 

Face much redder than it used to be, Takumi scrambled off of Hinata and settled himself to be laying down on the couch. His back hit the throw pillow and his watched Hinata put a new condom on and place a gracious amount of lubricant on himself. 

Hinata looked up to see Takumi’s adorable flustered face and flashed him a smirk. He shifted his position and crawled over to his more than ready boyfriend. “You ready?” he asked, switching back to his usual caring self. When Takumi nodded with much fervor, he positioned himself to enter. 

Takumi’s heart couldn’t have been beating any louder as he shakily reached for Hinata’s hand. The tan and calloused hand eagerly twined it’s fingers with his and he instantly relaxed a bit more.  
The brunette bit his lip as he gingerly entered Takumi, watching the silver haired teen’s face with great care. If there was any sign of discomfort he would stop. The slight wince said enough for Hinata and he held himself only a tip into the other, waiting for him to adjust.

Hinata moved a bit more in as he felt Takumi relax and then some more. And holy shit, Takumi was tight, and boy did it feel good. (Much better than a hand, mind you,) If he just stayed like that, he was pretty sure he’d come within a minute or two of it. 

Takumi stared up at Hinata’s slight eye flutter as Hinata slowly shifted into him. The fullness he felt was very new to him, but the burning was also a new sensation. He was probably still adjusting, but just having Hinata staying this was maddening. He exhaled his held breath and swallowed hard. “M-Move.” he heaved, before squeezing Hinata’s hand.  
With the ‘ok’ from Takumi, Hinata moved in a bit more before sliding back. 

He kept at gentle, but constant pace, a bit scared if he went any faster or harder he may break Takumi or something. And yet, as he kept going he felt his confidence grow. His boyfriend was underneath him, a dreamy expression on his face. Hinata felt a bit better now, leaning closer to his boyfriend and peppering his chest, neck, and face with little kisses. “You’re wonderful,” he whispers, Takumi letting out a dainty moan of pleasure from his clouded mind. 

Takumi felt full in a way, every love from Hinata fulfilling this ache he never knew he had. The pleasure building this pressure inside him, he groaned again, holding Hinata’s hand tightly. “H-Hinata...” he moaned. 

“Mm-Mhm?” His boyfriend responded between thrusts. 

“I...I’m...” Takumi started, words nearly failing him through the near overwhelming feelings of love, pleasure, and sudden closeness. “Gonna....Hah...C-Cum...” he pants, his lidded gaze setting Hinata that much closer. 

Hinata was too, thank god for coincidences. He squeezes Takumi’s hand back, feigning a laugh, and leans in to his lover’s ear. “Then let us do it together, honey,” he breathes before a few final deep thrusts set him over the edge.  
Takumi feels the heat in his stomach suddenly jolt, and his vision almost goes all white as he comes like he’s never done so before. In that moment, it was just him, and Hinata, no other troubles in the world, and the pleasure over took him. 

Hinata pants, watching his boyfriend jerk his hips and his own cum hitting his own stomach as he starts to come down from his high. His eyes were still lidded in this sexy expression that almost gets Hinata rearing to go again, and Takumi let’s out a deep sigh. 

After they both recover, Hinata helps his wonderful boyfriend back to sitting up and they clean up together, getting into comfortable clothes and cuddling together in Hinata’s bed. 

It wasn’t their first night together in the same bed, but it certainly was the first night of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
